


Home Sweet Home

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean/reader
Series: Welcome to the Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413109
Kudos: 19





	Home Sweet Home

_Sammy said yes to Lucifer. Every moment that Lucifer wore him, you worried. Worried not only for your Sammy, but that Lucifer would let out your dirty little secret._

_You watched in horror, tears streaming down your face, screaming, as Sammy went into the pit. With Lucifer, Adam, and Michael. It felt like a part of you had been ripped out._

_Dean got you through. You loved Dean, you married him for a reason, but you loved Sam, too. They were so alike, yet so different. The first few days, you were both zombies, leaning on each other. Life slowly returned to you, turning to rage, and pain. Which you both took out on each other between the sheets._

_Sam walked back into your life, something was different, but he was back. The first time you were with him again, it was fast, hard, and primal. He took you against a wall, legs around his waist, hand over your mouth. Dean was sleeping in just the other room, and he was slamming into you so hard you wanted to scream out in pleasure._

_Then you found out that he was soulless. It made so much sense. Things clicked into place like a puzzle._

_When he got his soul back, worry crept back in. Hearing what him remembering Hell could do made you sick to your stomach. Being a Winchester, he made it through._

_Problems, chaos, and pain were hurled at the three of you. Cas, Bobby, and others here and there along the way for the bumpy ride._

_Now, 6 years after you became a Winchester, you had a home: the bunker._

* * *

Rolling over, you stretched. “Morning, baby.” You smiled when you heard Dean’s voice. You’d been living in the bunker for 8 months, and it was a wonderful feeling. Motels were still a constant, so was all the misery that came with hunting, but now you had a home that didn’t have 4 wheels. You loved Baby, you did. The bunker gave you the chance for something that Baby didn’t.

A family.

Laying on your stomach, you were propped up on your elbows, watching your sleepy husband attempt to keep his eyes open. “Hey, babe?” You caught his attention again. He smiled at you, running his hand through your hair. “I was thinking…”

“Oh no…” He teased, a smirk on his face. “What is it?”

You bit your lip, hoping that this wouldn’t be an instant ‘no’. “What would you think…about me quitting hunting?” That really got him to pay attention, causing him to shift to his side. “For good.”

Dean moved to sit up, his back against the headboard. “Not that I’m against that, but why?”

“There was actually something else that I’d like to do a lot more.” You smiled.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

Before you answered, you moved to straddle his lap, your hands on his sides. “How would you feel about trying for…a baby?” The worry was written all over your face, your smile faltering. You saw his adam’s apple move as he swallowed, his facial expression unreadable. “I mean, we have the bunker now. I can stay here, do the whole mom thing…”

He licked his lips. “A baby?” You nodded, your heart dropping. “You want a family?” Again, you nodded, your mood lifting when he grinned at you before pulling you into a loving kiss. “Let’s get started, Mrs. Winchester.”


End file.
